LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Monday 9th May 2011' *East India Dock Basin: 41 Tufted Ducks (including 2 Portuguese nasal-saddled birds), Shelduck, 4 Common Terns, 4+ singing Reed Warblers, singing Blackcap (John Archer). *Hermitage Basin: c30 Sand Martins, 2+ House Martins (John Archer). *Queen Mother Reservoir:' Roseate Tern '''on raft early morning; flew off at 12.40 (Birdguides). *Shadwell Basin: pair of Egyptian Geese nesting on raft, pair of Common Terns on raft, 6+ Sand Martins, 2 singing Blackcaps (John Archer). 'Sunday 8th May 2011' *Belair Park: male Sparrowhawk hi-up, 2 singing Blackcap, 1 drake Mandarin - female probably on nest, 2 broods Canada Geese, Blue Tit young in box (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: Lapwing, c11 Great Crested Grebe, c11 Common Tern, 3+ Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting, 10+ Common Whitethroat, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker. 2+ House Martin and 30+ Swift (Charlie Farrell). *Brixton: pr Swifts at 9:25am seen from bus (Michael Mac). *Broadwater: 1 sp Dunlin on Korda lake, Cuckoo, 2 Oystercatcher, Hobby, 2 Buzzard. (Joe Dickens) *Brockwell Park: Singing Whitethroat at top pond and Collared Dove flying through, both patch ticks, pr Swifts, 3 broods Coot, 1 brood Canada Geese 1 on a nest (Michael Mac). ''Where were the pair of Swift? (Charlie Kitchen) *Cassiobury Park: female Mandarin Duck, Kingfisher, 5 Song Thrush, 5 Blackcap, Chiffchaff (D. McKenzie, Joanne Biscomb). *Crossness: female Common Redstart and Spotted Flycatcher trapped & ringed, 3 Whinchats, 2 Wheatears (looked Greenland-ish), 2nd summer Yellow-legged Gull (John Archer, Ian Miller, Andy Wardell, Roger Taylor). *Crystal Palace Park: pr Peregrines landed on the TV transmitter then flew approximatly west at midday. Lake - pr Great-crested Grebe on nest, Nuthatch, Blue and Great tit feeding young in nests, Grey Heron's fledged, 1 chirping House Sparrow (first time), Canada Geese with 6 young, pr Greylag ferals, 2 Mallard broods (Michael Mac). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Red Kite just after 5pm, Hobby, Nightingale, 2 Gadwall, 2 Shelduck, Common Snipe, Sedge Warbler and a few Lesser Whitethroat ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: male Whinchat (BCEP briefly at 07:00); EIDB: Little Ringed Plover, 5 Common Terns; singing Lesser Whitethroat, Oystercatcher, Common Sandpiper all from 'Spunk Point' Spurn Point? Ed; drake Teal (River Lea); overall: 3 Great Black-backed Gulls, 6 Blackcaps, 3 Whitethroats, 4 Shelduck, 7 Sand Martins, 16 Reed Warblers (inc. one imitating Bearded Tit call as part of song, and another singing on the roundabout). (David Callahan). *Fishers Green: 7am, Nightingale, Garden Warbler, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Cetti's Warbler, Reed Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Swift, 4 Swallows, Red-legged Partridge (G Sawtell). *Kew Gardens: pr Mute Swan (female on 7 eggs), 43 Canada Geese+ 4 broods (6/3/3/4), 10 Greylag + 1 gosling, 7 Egyptian Geese, 43 Mallard + new brood of 10, 17 Tufted Duck, pr Pochard, 2pr Dabchick, pr Hobbies, Common Tern over, 5 Stock Doves, 10+ Swift, House Martin, 8 singing Blackcap, 2 singing Chiffchaff (Neil Anderson) *Kew Green pond: pr Mute Swans + 5 cygnets, 9 Tufted Duck, pr Pochard (Neil Anderson) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: quiet tonight, one Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap, 2 Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, Jay, the usuals (Rich Petley). *Oxleas Woods: 2 Hobbies, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, c 30 swifts over & 2 Swallows *Pinner Park Farm: female Whinchat in the middle hedge, 17 Swift, 4 Swallow, 2 Whitethroat, 5 Stock Dove, 2 Jay & 4 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: Peregrine, 6 Oystercatcher, Grey Plover, 4 Greenshank, 5 Common Sandpipers, 1s Yellow-legged Gull, 1s Common Gull, 2 Yellow Wagtails, male Northern Wheatear, reeling Grasshopper Warbler (Dominic Mitchell) *Ruislip : 2 Common Tern and dozens of Swift at Lido. 2 Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat and Hobby at Poors Field. Cuckoo, Red Kite and Common Buzzard in fields next to Bayhurst Wood (Steve Pash). *South Ealing Station: 1 Swallow west (Neil Anderson) *South Norwood CP: Swallow, Lesser Whitethroat, 26 Whitethroat, 4 Reed Warbler, 6 Blackcap, 5 Chiffchaff, 11 Swift, 2 Linnet, Sparrowhawk and Kestrel (Steven Robinson). *Staines Reservoir: 1 Great Northern Diver still on S basin. 1 Redshank N basin.(Bob Warden, FJM et al); in the evening three Whimbrel through (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe ( with 2 young), c20 Tufted Duck, 1f Sparrowhawk, 1 Collared Dove, c30 Common Swifts, 2 Swallows, 1 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 6 singing Blackcap, 6 singing Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 4 Song Thrush, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (+1male at nest feeding young), Long-tailed Tit, 10 Ring-necked Parakeet, Chaffinch Greenfinch, Goldfinch, 3 House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Totteridge Valley (Folly Brook), N. London: Common Buzzard, Kestrel, singing Willow Warbler, 4 singing Chiffchaff, singing Blackcaps & Common Whitethroats, pair Mandarin Ducks with 4 ducklings plus another pair & 2 further males on Darlands Lake. Mallard with ducklings on Darlands Lake & Totteridge Duck Pond (behind Orange Tree PH), Great Spotted Woodpecker drumming, Nuthatch calling. R. A. (Bob) Husband. *White City: Green Woodpecker over Wood Lane heading towards the Blue Peter Garden (Charlie Farrell) 'Saturday 7th May 2011' *Alexandra Park: Turtle Dove low NE over cricket scrub 0815 (2nd this century), also 4 Common Terns Wood Green Res, c35 Swifts, Swallow, Lesser Whitethroat (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards). *Barnes Common: pair of Sparrowhawks on nest (M Ruscoe). *Battersea Park Lake: calling Green Woodpecker and Great Spotted Woodpecker at 3:30pm otherwise very quiet - Red-crested Pochard seem to have gone? Just shows how a new species can make a big difference to a habitat regardless if they are feral or not, also singing Song Thrush and Blackcap (Michael Mac). *Bentley Priory: 4+ Garden Warblers, Hobby, Buzzard, Whitethroats, Chiffchaffs, Blackcaps, pair of Gadwall, 2 Kite sp high west. Also 2 common blue butterflies. (Joe Dickens). *Blackheath village: 1 Hobby over my garden 1530-1540 (James Lowen). *Brent Reservoir: pair of Shelduck, 4 Common Sandpipers, 3 Little Ringed Plovers, 2 Lapwing (Brent Birders). *Cannon Lane (Pinner): Hobby and 3 swifts.(Joe Dickens) *Crossness: escaped Red-breasted Goose (with yellow ring) in paddocks, drake Mandarin flew upriver at 10:25, Barwit off Golf Centre, 16 Ringed Plovers and 2 Dunlin in Barking Bay, 3 Common Sandpipers, 1st year male Wheatear (looked like a Greenland), 1+ Yellow Wagtail, c15 Swifts, 2 Swallows (John Archer & Rich Bonser). *Dagenham Chase LNR: Peregrine, 2 Hobby, 2 Kestrel, 2 Gadwall, 2 Shelduck, Common Snipe. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 3 Shelduck, 2 male Common Teal, 31 Tufted Duck including the two nasal saddled birds fronm Portugal, Common Buzzard north, Little Ringed Plover, 7 Common Tern, 2 Stock Dove, 3 Sand Martin, 10+ Reed Warbler, 3 Blackcap, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Common Whitethroat (Nick Tanner). *Hainault Farm: 3 Yellow Wagtails showing very well, up to 10 Skylarks, Whitethroat, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pheasant, 2 Swallows (Alan Hobson). *Hillingdon Cycle Circuit 2 Common Whitethroats, Meadow Pippets, Sky Larks, Green Finches *Ingrebourne Valley: Male''' Whinchat''' in top paddock also 2 Redshank (Shaun Harvey). Nightingale singing 6.20 S Hacton Drive (Steve Bacon) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: 2 Singing Chiffchaff, GS Woodpecker, 2 Green Woodpecker. Common Blue butterfly (Charlie Farrell) *Pinner Park Farm: 4 Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 4 Swallow, 3 Swift, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jackdaw & Thursdays much sought after Kestrel again (Jon Ridge, Joe Dickens). *Queen Mother Reservoir: Turnstone, Sanderling, Dunlin, Grey Plover Flew E prior to 08.00 Also 5 Ringed Plover and a Little Ringed Plover. 1 Little Tern '''flew SE @ 08.30. (Mike Mckee per FJM) *Rainham Marshes: 4 Greenshank, Wood Sandpiper (Target Pools), 13 Grey Plover (Aveley Bay); Hobby (Tip); 1 Whinchat (fence near Dragonfly Pool), 1 Wheatear (Seawall); c20 Common Tern down river. Huge numbers of Whitethroat + other common summer warblers. (Tom Smith) *Rainham, Thames Averley Bay: 1 Wheatear (m), 5 Grey Plover, 1 Dunlin, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Oystercatcher, 2 Cormorant, 20 Shelduck + seen on Kent foreshore 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Greenshank, 2 Grey Plover (Steve Bacon). *River Lee Country Park: Nightingale in scrub behind Cheshunt Station (Hertfordshire bird, for the benefit of county listers); 2 Hobbies over Seventy Acre; several Buzzards, Yellowhammer, Yellow Wagtail from Holyfield Viewpoint; Redshank, Shelduck, Nightingale, Cetti’s Warbler, Cuckoo at Langridge. (Mike Oakland) *South Norwood Lake: '''Hobby, 1m Kestrel, pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe with 2 young + 1 adult, 12 Tufted Duck, c20 Common Swift, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Willow Warbler, 1 Common Whitethroat, 5 singing Chiffchaff, 3 Song Thrush, family of Long-tailed Tit, Greenfinch, 2 Stock Dove, c10 Goldfinch, 4 House Sparrow,, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver (South Basin), Common Sandpiper, Redshank (North Basin), 11 Shelduck and on KG VI, Common Tern, 3 Black Tern, 1 Little Tern (North Basin 8.45-9.00), Whimbrel flew N @11.20 and Ringed Plover over @ 12.25. Yellow Wagtail on W bank of S basin late am. (FJM) Greenshank (over N.Basin), Little Gull (A.Luscombe). Also in the evening a first-summer Mediterranean Gull and three 2CY Little Gulls (Rob Innes). *Stapleford Tawney: Spotted Flycatcher, Mistle Thrush, Whitethroat, 2 Swallows, half a dozen Goldfinches, Pheasant (Alan Hobson). *Walthamstow Reservoirs, south side: 8am, 10+ Common Tern, 2 Common Sandpiper, Reed and Sedge Warbler, plenty of Whitethroat, Blackcap, 2 Swift, 1 Sand Martin (G Sawtell). Lockwood (pm): 3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redshank, 3 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear. North of East Warwick: Garden Warbler (h), 3+ Hobby over, 4 Common Sandpiper. West Warwick: single Black Tern 'with group of Commons. No.5: 2 Common Sandpiper, Egyptian Goose family still with 7 young (Paul Whiteman, Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Reed Warbler (singing on Alex), 2 Common Sandpiper (Alex) (J Lethbridge) 1 Reed Warbler and 1 Sandpiper (extremely tame cracking bird) still at 14:00, Egyptian Goose, 5 Swift (Nick Croft) ''PS Can the humourous person on here please stop fucking about with what we put in. For someone presumably an adult it's pathetic - JL) *Wanstead Park: Egyptian Goose pr with no chicks, 5 Great Crested Grebe - pair #2 copulating on nest midway up Heronry, Little Grebe, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Little Egret, 2 Heron, 2 Kingfisher (reported by pump house), Sand Martin, 6 Swift, Reed Warbler, '''Hobby, Long-tailed Tit (with very cute young - SoM) (Nick Croft, J Lethbridge). 'Friday 6th May 2011' *Alexandra Park: Hobby (1st of year) 1352-1356 circled over cricket scrub then west, also c10 Swift, Lesser Whitethroat Cricket Scrub (Bob Watts). *Bankside SE1: Garden Warbler in birches at west end of Tate Modern (Simon Fogg) *Blackheath 'Dips': 2 male Whitethroats singing and displaying, numerous Swifts (Joe Beale). *Botany Bay Farm, Enfield Chase: 1 singing male Garden Warbler, along Salmons Brook (Robert Callf). *Brent Reservoir: 1m1f Shelduck, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Ringed Plover, 1m1f Lapwing, 3 Common Sandpiper, 1m Reed Bunting (Andrew Haynes). *Crayford Marshes: Little Tern fishing on the Thames then flew east at 08:45, 3 Arctic Tern, 8 Common Tern, 2 Corn Bunting, 2 Hobby, Avocet, 3 Whimbrel, 6 Greenshank, Bar-Tailed Godwit, Curlew, Little Owl, Cuckoo, 8 Swift, 2 Sand Martin, 4 House Martin, 3 Lesser Whitethroat. (Kev Jarvis & Ian Stewart). *Crossness: Common Buzzard SW at 17:45, 2 Yellow Wagtails in paddocks this evening (John Archer). *Crouch End to Finsbury Park: 7.30-8.15am, 10+ singing Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Swift, Canada Goose with 15 chicks (George Sawtell) *Dagenham Chase LNR: Nightingale, Common Sandpiper, Hobby, 4 House Martin. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Ealing (W13): Kestrel over garden late afternoon (surprisingly a garden"tick") and 6+ Swift. (Bill Haines), *East India Dock Basin area: 4 Common Terns, 4 Oystercatchers, Lesser Whitethroat (Bow Creek), House Sparrow (BEP), 7 singing Reed Warblers, Common Seal (Gary A James). *East Wickham Open Space: 2 Common Whitethroat (singing), 50+ Starling (Gus Wilson) *Fulham Reach: 2 Housemartin (collecting mud), 1 Great Black-Backed Gull (Nathalie Mahieu) *Fulham: Bishops Park: 4 Swift over allotments, 2-3 singing Song Thrush (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenwich Park: 2 Peregrines circling and flying around, 6+ Swallows W ish, all late afternoon (Joe Beale) *Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens: 4 Mandarin Duck including 3 Drakes, Pair of Lesser Black Backed Gull and at least 1 Common Sandpiper. (Charlie Kitchen) *Ingrebourne Valley: Nightingale singing this evening (Shaun Harvey,DJ,SS,DM) *London W1: pr Black Redstarts (James A). *London Eye: 2 Common Sandpiper (Steve Chastell) *Margravine Cemetery: 2 Swift (screaming ) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Oakhill Woods NR, East Barnet, Herts. EN4: Ring-necked Parkeet female in nest hole, Jackdaws taking food to nest hole, singing Common Whitethroat, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 8 singing Wren, 3 singing Blackcap, 3 singing Song Thrush, 3 singing Chaffinch, 4 singing Blackbird, 8 singing Robin, singing Dunnock, singing Green Woodpecker, singing Stock Dove, Nuthach singing near nest hole, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker. 11 Swift over East Barnet Village R. A. (Bob) Husband, Andy Bensted & KJ *Plumstead (Griffin Rd): 10+ Swift (Gus Wilson) *Rainham Marshes: 2 Little Stint (HV) - Kent side of river, Wood Sandpiper (target pools), 4 + Common Sandpiper, 10 + Greenshank (target pools), 5 + Whimbrel, 5+ Bar-tailed Godwit, Dunlin, Avocet, Curlew, Ringed Plover, 3 Oystercatcher, Redshank, Snipe (Rainham Havering LNR), 6 Common Tern, 1 Little Gull, Lesser Whitethroat, Grasshopper Warbler (Rainham Havering LNR), 2 f Wheatear, Yellow Wagtail, Sand Martin, Swallow, Swift, Cuckoo, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine Falcon, Gadwall, 1 Shoveler, 2 Wigeon, 6 Teal and some other stuff (NC et al) *Rainham Village: 3 House Martin, 2 Swift, Cetti's Warbler, 3 singing Reed Warbler, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, pair Long-tailed Tit, Rook, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Richard Harrison). *Ruislip Lido: 2 Common Sandpiper & 2 Little Ringed Plover on the main raft, 2 Swallow, Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Staines Res: in the evening, two Little Terns till 1940hrs, when flew off S; also Great Northern Diver S basin still, plus Dunlin and Common Sandpiper (Rob Innes). *Trent Country Park, Cockfosters: Mandarin Ducks with 4 ducklings & 9 ducklings. Canada Goose & White Farmyard Goose with 5 goslings (6 goslings yesterday?). Slow Worm (KJ) on saved "set aside" field containing 4 Whiethroat territories. R. A. (Bob) Husband & KJ *Tyttenhanger GPs: Little Egret, Common Sandpiper, Redshank, 2+ Little Ringed Plover, Shelduck, Garden Warbler. (Steve Blake/Simon West) *Whetstone (N 20) : Red Kite east over Boots car park also 2 Swifts (T.Clancy) *Winchmore Hill, N21: 3 Swifts over Eaton Park Road at around 15:40. (Katy M) *Wormwood Scrubs: Garden Warbler, c60 Swift, 2 Jackdaws, Green Woodpecker & 2/3 Common Whitethroat in grassland, Sparrowhawk (Anders Price) c5 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, 3 Swift on Little Scrubs (Charlie Farrell) 'Thursday 5th May 2011' *Alexandra Park: singing Firecrest in oaks at east end of deer enclosure from 07:55 to 08:15 at least, plus calling Nuthatch nearby, and 2 singing Lesser Whitethroats; 30 mixed Swifts, Swallows, Sand and House Martins over cricket pitch, briefly dispersed west by a male Peregrine; also 10 Pochard new in (WG Res) and many Blackcaps and Chiffchaffs (David Callahah). *Bankside (SE1): Ad Kittiwake over river then flew north at 11.50 (Simon Fogg) *Barons Court: screaming Swifts at rooftop level (M Ruscoe). *Blackheath 'Dips': Whitethroat still display-flighting, juvenile Robin, juvenile blackbird, Chiffchaff sing, 1 Swallow over, also first real numbers of Swifts (12+) (Joe Beale) *Brent Reservoir: 7 Lapwing, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Common Sandpiper, 50+ Swift (0700), 15+ Swallow, Subadult Peregrine hawking in E Marsh flushed all Common Terns from rafts (0945) (Roy Beddard); pr Shelduck flew in at 1950h (F. Simpson). *Claybury Park: Garden Warbler either the same one or a second, 2 Chiffchaffs, around 4 Whitethroats, 2 Blackcaps, 3 Jays (Alan Hobson). *Cranford Park: at dusk, lost count of Ring-necked Parakeets, pair of Kestrels still showing well (reared 5 young last year), 9 Jays, 4 Great Spotted Woodpeceker, 5 Goldcrest, 1 Treecreeper, Little Owl flying low over open park, 2 Buzzard flying over ancient woods. (WM) *Crayford Marshes: male Common Scoter drifting east on the Thames at 06:55. 3 Arctic Tern west, 2 Grey Plover, 3 Greenshank, 4 Whimbrel, fem Wheatear, Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 11 Swift, 4 Dunlin, 2 Ringed Plover, Little Owl, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Common Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis). *Dalston: swifts are back, around St Marks church (Jon Agar). *East India Dock Basin: 44 Tufted Duck (including the 2 Portuguese nasal-saddled birds), Shelduck, 4 Common Terns, 3 singing Reed Warblers, singing Blackcap, Sand Martin (John Archer). *Eltham: Black Redstart, Elibank Road 6.30pm, also there this morning. Mrs C Strevens et al *Fairlop Gravel Works: 3 Shelduck, 4 male Little Grebe, 4 Gadwall, 20 Herring Gull, 8 Lapwing (4 pairs), 10 Little Ringed Plover (5 pairs i think), 4 Common Sandpiper feeding together, Pheasant, Green Woodpecker, 7 Stock Dove, 4 Yellow Wagtail, 2 male Wheatear, 4 Linnet, 10 Sand Martin, 4 Swallow, 10 House Martin, 30+ Swift, 4 Reed Warbler, 2 Sedge Warbler, 2 male Reed Bunting, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Whitethroat (Redbridge Birdwatching) *Fairlop Waters: Sedge Warbler, up to 10 Whitethroats, up to 9 Reed Buntings, 2 Green Woodpeckers, Linnet, Chiffchaff, 2 Gadwall, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, large numbers of Swifts, Swallows, Sand Martins and House Martins, 2 Great Crested Grebes (Alan Hobson). 4 Yellow Wagtail, Hobby hunting over the lake, Common Sandpiper (Redbridge Birdwatching) *Finsbury Park, Tollington Park: the Finsbury Park swifts were back this morning! (George Sawtell) *Greenwich Park: 2 Red Kites '''over (1 @ 16.01 and 1 @ 17.07, both W-ish), my first here, surprisingly, plus 7 Swallows W (Joe Beale). *Hackney Marshes: '''Grasshopper Warbler, 50m from where one was seen in early April (around 100m south-ish from where the Lea Navigation (near the golf course) meets the River Lea, along the path but the other side of the river, in a willow -- if you reach a bird hide you've gone too far), reeling on and off, excellent views! 18 Whitethroats, Reed Warbler along river, 2 Shelduck over N, 12 Swift, lots of Blackcap and Chiffchaff. no Willow Warbler (Jamie Partridge). *Hainault Farm: 9 Pheasant, 2 Red-legged Partridge, 32 Skylark, 11 Yellow Wagtail, 29 Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 4 Stock Dove, 2 male Yellowhammer, 4 Linnet (Redbridge Birdwatching) *Hatch Forest, Woodford Green: 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Willow Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, singing Whitethroat, singing Lesser Whitethroat, singing Garden Warbler, Nuthatch, c10 Song Thrush singing, 7 Jackdaw (Redbridge Birdwatching). *Hyde Park: 2 Sandpiper sp. (probably Commons but didn't have my bins at the time) on the island.(D.Jordan) *Kew Gardens: pr Egyptian geese with three goslings; female missing right foot - is history known? (William Marshall) *King George V, 2 Black Terns, 1 imm Little Gull, 5+ Arctic Terns (Ian Lycett) *King George VI Reservoir: 1 Whimbrel (K.P.Duncan). *London W1: 2 male Black Redstarts, one present and noisy all morning; very distracting indeed (James A). One singing in W1 not far from Oxford Circus at 7.30pm. (R. Gowrley) *Margravine Cemetery: Fledgling Mistle Thrush. Juvenile Robin already starting to show some breast colour (M Ruscoe) The Mistle Thrush fledged yesterday, saw 3 this morning (1 not fully developed & grounded) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Middlesex Filter Beds NR: Common Tern over, 5 Swift, 2 Sand Martin , 8 Common Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, 5 Blackcap and 3 Chiffchaff, (Jamie Partridge) *Oakwood (Sheringham Ave., N14): 3 Swift, together, 09:00 hrs - at last, late this year! (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby & finally 1 male Kestrel (after 93 visits this year), 1 Little Owl, 2 Swallow, 3 Whitethroat, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Jackdaw & 1 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). *Potters Field, London Bridge: Reed Warbler singing (Paul Whiteman per JA). *Richmond Park: Ortolan Bunting male in large gorse enclosure near Holly Lodge prior to 08.00 only'. Not relocated '''and 2 Wheatears and 1 Whinchat (Hugh Bradshaw & Jan Wilczur per FJM). 2 Crossbills low south past Lodge (JW); 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Mandarin Duck (4 male), Little Owl showing well, male Northern Wheatear; also 2 Essex Skipper and plenty of St. Mark's Fly (D. McKenzie, Alan Miller). *Ruislip Lido: 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Ringed Plover and Drake Mandarin (Steve Pash). *Staines Moor: Hobby (2) & Wheatear *Staines Reservoir: '''Great Northern Diver' still on the South basin, 14 Black Tern, 2 Little Gull, 3 Redshank. (K.P.Duncan). *Streatham, Natal Road: 1 Cormorant (over) R Bell. *Tower 42: 1 Kittiwake seen under the Millennium Bridge (probably the Bankside bird), 2 Swift north & a couple Peregrine. (T42BSG). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Common Whitethroat still Scrapyard Meadow (Bob Watts). *Uxbridge: 2 Lesser Whitethroat and Red Kite at Brunel University Bicentenary Garden (Steve Pash) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): 4 Whimbrel 'came in from North around 15.15 & stayed for an hour or so before being spooked by Peregrine & flying off East. Also 1 Common Buzzard NE, 3 Wheatear. On Walthamstow marsh this evening: 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Sedge Warbler, several Whitethroat & Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Linnet & Song Thrush all in song + another Peregrine on pylon (L Bodini/D Barrett/George). *Wanstead Flats: Reed Warbler (singing on Alex), 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, YEllow Wagtail (heard over), Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 2 Egyptian Goose, Linnet, 3 singing Reed Bunting, 2 Common Gull, LBB Gull, Herring Gull, Swallow, 2 Sparrowhawk (1 "mistle thrushing" across fairground, appears to work as the crows ignored it), Kestrel, Heron, 5 Stock Dove, Little Grebe, 11 Rose ringed Parakeet (51 sp NC) *Wanstead Park: Egyptian Goose pr with only 2 ducklings this morning (NB), possible Pied Flycatcher (flew into an Ash tree on the golf course, just a brief glimpse), Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher (heard calling, then singing on the Roding), Nuthatch (heard briefly on ornamental waters), 2 Gadwall, 2 Greylag Goose (over west), Little Egret, 2 G Heron, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler and others (44 sp NC) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 singing Common Whitethroat, 1 briefly singing Lesser Whitethroat and very little else on Little Scrubs (Charlie Farrell). 0600: 1 singing Willow Warbler, c2 singing Lesser Whitethroat, c8 Common Whitethroat & 1 Stock Dove. (David Lindo) 'Wednesday 4th May 2011 *Brent Reservoir: Ringed Plover still present (Andrew Self). *Bromley-by-Bow: singing Black Redstart on private site, Common Sandpiper, Common Buzzard south at 12:59, 4 singing Reed Warblers (2 on territory and 2 along Channelsea Path), 5 singing Blackcap, 3 Whitethroat, 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Sand Martin, fem Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 2 Stock Dove (Stuart Fisher). *Bushy Park: 1 Lapwing landed briefly along path through ferns near Heron Pond car park at 10.30, before circling over Pond, and flying towards Teddington - a site first for me! 5 Skylarks and 3 singing Reed Buntings also in the grassland near Heron Pond (Billy Dykes). *Bickerton Road/Dartmouth Park - Archway: small House Sparrow colony (Michael Mac). *Crayford Marshes: Curlew Sandpiper briefly on Thames foreshore near the Creek Barrier at 07:00. 2 Whinchat (pair), 6 Black Tern, 5 Arctic Tern, 12 Common Tern (all east along the Thames). 9 Bar-tailed Godwit, Turnstone, Grey Plover, 3 Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 fem Wheatear, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Little Owl, Yellow Wagtail, 2 Little Egret (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 2 Sandwich Tern east past golf club 10:15 (Birdguides). *Danson Park: Common Sandpiper, Reed Warbler (Peter Newmark). *Ealing (W13): First Swifts of the year over the garden this evening though I did see one a couple of streets away on the 30th & have seen plenty more at "watery" sites in the last week or so (Bill Haines). *East Dulwich (Adys Road/Goose Green): 3 Swifts over mid-AM (Peter Beckenham). *Embankment (Cleopatra's Needle): Common Sandpiper flying west along Thames (Hugh Bradshaw). *Enfield Town: 1 Sparrowhawk, flew past Library, 15:35 hrs (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath: 2 Common Terns, pr Treecreepers, 3 Whitethroat, many Chiffchaff and Blackcap, 2+ House Sparrows, 6 Cormorants and 4 Herons over but otherwise quiet (Chris Bird). *Fairlop Waters:17.30-18.30 4 Yellow Wagtail,1 Wheatear,1 Little Owl,1 Sedge Warbler (Steve Bacon) *Gants Hill: Osprey '''over, 10 Swifts (Redbridge Birdwatching). *Highgate Wood: 1 Hobby high over. 1 Kestrel and 3 Swifts. 07.30 (P. Angus). *Ingrebourne Valley: Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, Greenshank, 2 Green Sandpiper(Shaun Harvey,Dave Morrison) *Kempton Park: Pair of common Buzzard over racecourse 1030am (Les Mccallum). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, Common Sandpiper, 10 Common Tern, c40 Swift, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, 7 Blackcap (LWC website). *North Ockendon: '''Great White Egret flew low along Mardyke Valley toward Orsett, 15 Waxwing (Birdguides). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 9 Swift north-west, 2 Swallow, 3 Whitethroat, Blackcap , Chiffchaff, 2 Jackdaw, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, 2 Grey Heron, still 7 Coot chicks & 6 Canada Goose goslings after one week (Jon Ridge). *Oakhill Woods LWT NR. East Barnet, Herts. EN4: 3 singing Blackcap, 2 singing chiffchaff, 2 singing Nuthatch, Long-tailed Tits collecting caterpillars, singing Stock Dove. R. A. (Bob) Husband. *Queen Mother Reservoir (permit access): 2 Black Tern east a.m. (Birdguides). *Rainham Marshes: 3 Arctic Tern, 2 Ring Ouzel (Birdguides). *Richmond Park: 1 Ring Ouzel '''Holly Lodge nature trail early pm. (Ron Herbert per John Herbert) Also nearby 3 Wheatears (2f 1m) (Hugh Bradshaw). *Roding Valley Park: Little Egret, Lesser Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 4 Whitethroats, Mistle Thrush, Jay, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers, up to 2 Goldfinches, up to 2 Long-tailed Tits, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcaps m, 1 f 4 species of warbler in all, Herring Gull, Cormorant (Alan Hobson). *Ruislip Lido: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Yellow Wagtail and 2 Little Ringed Plover (Dick Middleton). 3 LRP, 2 Common Sandpiper, 20+ Swift and Reed Warbler present at 19.30 (Steve Pash). *Scadbury Park, Chislehurst 1 Grasshopper Warbler singing (reeling) provided good but rather fleeting views. (Charlie Carpenter) *Staines Reservoir: 1 '''Knot, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Redshank (all on North Basin), 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Oystercatcher, 1 Slavonian Grebe, 2 Black-necked Grebes and 1 Great Northern Diver (all on South Basin); also 6 Black Terns and 1 Whimbrel over by 09.00 (Bob Warden per FJM and PFM); 5 Little Tern briefly at 12.20, Turnstone (mo), 8 Arctic Terns through 12.40. 2 Little Gull (K.P.Duncan). Hi, would I be likely to see any of these birds on an evening visit to the reservoirs e.g. after 6:15? Thanks Yes you should see some. if you take a telescope it would help. Other people would let you look through theirs if you don't have one. (FJM) '' *Trent Park: Pair Canada Goose x Domestic Greylag Goose with six hybrid gooslings ( three with dark bill and legs, three with pale bill and legs - clearly showing sibling birds can show diverse traits - I think this applies to humans also!? Lower Lake; 1 singing male Lesser Whitethroat, 'Old Golf Course'; 3 singing male Garden Warbler (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Trent Park and Area: '''c15-20 Waxwing '''west over Vicarage Farm / Williams Wood at 12:45 pm , 3 Garden Warbler, 4 Common Whitethroat, many Blackcap and Chiffchaff, Sparrowhawk, Lesser Whitethroat in the "Clump" ( Pete Lowman). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Redshank, Snipe, 10+ Common Tern, '''Red Kite', Buzzard, Little Owl, 3 Skylark, Little Grebe, Herring Gull (Steve B). *Uxbridge: Brunel University, 3 Lesser Whitethroat (one in adjoining horse field), 2 Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Linnet in Bicentenary Garden. Swift, Rook & Common Buzzard over (Steve Pash) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 2 Black Tern '''late morning over Higher and Lower Maynard; also 1st summer male Wheatear and C.Sandpiper on Lockwood (J.Murray & C.Freddi). Terns there til 18.30 at least. Also 6 Common Sandpipers, Yellow Wagtail, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Sedge Warbler, min 100+ Swifts, min 30+ Common Terns, 6 House Martins no.1 res (Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: 3 possible Turtle Dove (west - getting closer!!), 7 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, m Wheatear, 9 Swallow, 4 House Martin, 1 Swift, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Green Woodpecker, 2 Linnet, 1 singing Reed Bunting, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Yellow Wagtail (over), Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 28 Cormorant (over), 2 juv Common Gull, 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull etc. (47 sp NC). *Wanstead Park: the Egyptian Geese in the park have had 6 young, so apologies for calling them jaffas (observer? - got a text from Natalia will go and check it out tomorrow - NC). *Wimbledon Park Lake: 85 Swifts at 19.00; 2 Common Terns, 36 Tufted Duck, 3 broods (6, 6 and 4) of Greylag Goose (Martin Daniel) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Hobby, 1 Northern Wheatear, 2 Shelduck west, c2 Swallow, 1 Swift east, 1 singing Sedge Warbler, c13 Jackdaw, 1 Stock Dove, 1 female Kestrel, 1 female Sparrowhawk hunting sparrows utilising a weird undulating flight pattern, plus the usuals, '''maybe that Sparrowhawks can mimic other bird flight patterns to aid hunting? (The Scrubbers). 'Tuesday 3rd May 2011' *Alexandra Park: 2 Common Sandpipers south end Wood Green Res 7am, still present 1755 (Bob Watts). *Archway Road (N19 - tall trees next to bridge): around 30 Waxwings '''08.30 (P. Angus). *Biggin Hill/Tatsfield border - 1 Sedge Warbler in full song 07.00. Unusual here, 650 feet asl. on the Chalk of the North Downs. There is virtually no surface water, nor any suitable habitat. (Charlie Carpenter) *Brent Reservoir: Whimbrel on rafts but flew off 07.43, also Ringed Plover & 2 Common Sandpipers (Andrew Self). 4 Common Sandpipers, 2 Lapwing, pr Shelduck (Roy Beddard 10.00am) *Dagenham Chase LNR: Ringed Plover still on the slack, White Wagtail, Cuckoo, 2 Sedge Warbler, Garden Warbler, 2 Shelduck (V.Halley-Frame). *Central London: Possible 2nd year Glaucous Gull at 18.30 seen flying around River Thames (opposite National Theatre and Waterloo Bridge) with juvenile Great Black-Backed Gull (Hugh Bradshaw). *Chiswick Pier 20:00: 1 Peregrine low East, 1 Hobby hunting 2 small Passerines low over footpath, 1 Grey Wagtail. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) *Crayford Marshes: 3 Arctic Tern east, 2 Greenshank, fem Wheatear, 9 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Whimbrel, Little Owl, 4 House Martin, 10 Swallow, 4 Swift, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis). *East Dulwich Station: Swallow over heading north (Tom Smith) *Holmethorpe Sand Pits: Egyptian Goose, 4 Shelduck, Pheasant, Lapwing, Greenshank, 3 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 2 Common Tern, Stock Dove, c30 Swift, 2 Skylark, c40 Sand Martin, 3 Swallow, House Martin, 2 Northern Wheatear, 3 Reed Warbler, 15 Common Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 9 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Goldcrest, 2 Nuthatch, Yellowhammer, Reed Bunting (HSP blog). *Hyde Park: 6 swifts over at 7.30pm (Neil Millar) *Leyton Flats: Wheatear, 11 Swallow, House Martin, 20 Swift, 2 Lesser Whitethroats, 4 Willow Warbler (Gary A James). *London W1: singing male '''Black Redstart (James A). *London Wetland Centre: Shelduck, Sparrowhawk, Hobby, Peregrine Falcon, 2 Ruff, 8 Curlew above Thames bank, Greenshank, Black Tern (08:20), 3 Common Sandpiper, 12 Common Tern, 40 Swift, 10 Swallow, 4 House Martin, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat (LWC website). *Middlesex Filter Beds NR (Hackney E5): 30 spp incl 8 Swift, 2 displaying C Whitethroat. Also 1f Broad-bodied Chaser (TeRNS). *Osterley Park: Yellow Wagtail 1 NE - a long overdue first here, Pheasant 1, Swift 1, Linnet 1, Swallow 6, Whinchat 1, Common Tern 2 (K. Fisher). *Potters Field, London Bridge: Blackcap singing (Paul Whiteman per JA). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Whitethroat, Swallow, Green Woodpecker & 1 Grey Heron (JR). *Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir (permit only): 10''' Black Terns at 06.40; also Bar-tailed Godwit and Whimbrel over (Dave Harris per FJM). *Rainham Marshes: 3 '''Ring Ouzel (2 male), at west end of river wall, 4 Grey Plover, 4 Sanderling, 4 Bar-tailed Godwit, 4 Knot, 9 Black Tern, 4 Arctic Tern (all waders at the Thames) (Birdguides). *Regent's Park: 3 Arctic Terns, 3 Common Terns, 4 Common Gulls, Common Sandpiper, Swift, 4 Swallows (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 5 Wheatears near Holly Lodge (Hugh Bradshaw & Mike Lewis). *Ruislip Lido: 2 Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover and a male Yellow Wagtail (Dick Middleton / Tim Clarke). *Scadbury Park, Chislehurst. 12 singing Blackcap, 7 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 6 Chiffchaff, 1 Tree Pipit (not regular here) recorded during the long circular walk am. Also Sparrowhawk (pair), Green Woodpecker and Great Spotted Woodpecker. (Charlie Carpenter) *Shirley Park GC: 21 Robin, 29 Blackbird, Song Thrush, 2 Mistle Thrush, 9 Blackcap, Garden Warbler (Croydon Birders). *South Norwood CP: Greylag Goose, Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Grey Heron, 2 Pheasant, 2 Lapwing, 2 Common Tern, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Swift, Swallow, 3 Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat (Croydon Birders). *Staines Reservoir: 17 Black Terns by late a.m, 2 Arctic Terns, 11''' Little Gulls''' on S basin, also 8 Arctic Terns and 2 Whimbrel over early a.m., 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Slavonian Grebe and Great Northern Diver still on S basin, 2 Black-necked Grebes N basin (Bob Warden per FJM); Oystercatcher, Turnstone (North Basin), at least 21 Black Tern, c15 Arctic Tern p.m., diver and grebes (breeding plumage) still present to 14:00 at least, 100+ Swift (D. McKenzie, Dave Morris, Pete Naylor); 18:30-20.00 - 22 Black Terns, '''4 Arctic Tern, 4 '''Little Gulls, 1 Slavonian Grebe, 2 Black-necked Grebes, 20+ Swift (Neil Randon). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 1 Black Tern early a.m. over west res chased off by 2 Common Tern at 09.10 (Tony Butler). *Sutcliffe Park: 1 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 2 singing Reed Warbler (James Lowen). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male Whitethroat still on territory Scrapyard Meadow (Bob Watts). *Tyttenhanger GPs: 1 Black Tern low over east, 5 Common Terns, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Greenshank, 2 Redshank, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Snipe, 1 Hobby, 2 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 1 Red Kite (0920-0945) was hunting west of Main Pit, sat on pylon for 10 mins then drifted off south, 1 Common Buzzard, 120+ Sand Martin, 3 Swift, 20+ Swallow (N.Smith). *Walthamstow Filter Beds: 3 Waxwings, somewhat incongruous with Sand Martins gliding around; also, 3 Common Terns, Kingfisher, pr Grey Wagtails (Dan Barrett). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): Grey Wagtail, 2 Common Sands, Lesser Whitethroat, Cetti's Warbler, Kingfisher (Dan Barrett). *Wanstead Flats: Common Sandpiper (feeding on the larger of the islands on Alex), possible Turtle Dove (north), 8 unidentified Geese (north - not Canada's but dark, only got the rear end view), 50+ Swallow (through central part of flats going NW), 1 Sand Martin, 5 Swift, 2 Hobby displaying over Bush Wood, m Wheatear, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, Little Egret (flew around Alex), 2 G Heron, 2 Linnet, Reed Bunting (52 sp / NC). *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler, 4 Garden Warbler (SoM), 2 Sand Martin, 3 Mistle Thrush (NC). *Welling: 2 Swallows north at 09:00 (Gus Wilson) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Sand Martin, 4 Swallow & 2 Jackdaw. Probable male 'Greenland' Northern Wheatear present on the cut grass between Central Copse and Chats Paddock at 1645. (The Scrubbers) 'Monday 2nd May 2011' *Alexandra Park: Common Sandpiper (1st for year), 4 Swifts, 2 Swallows, 2+ House Martin, 2 Lesser Whitethroat (Andrew Gardener, Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Amwell GP: Bar-tailed Godwit (Birdguides). *Barking Bay: m Whinchat, 8 Wheatear, 2 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Plover, Ringed Plover, 8 Whimbrel, 1st summer Mediterranean Gull, 20 Common Tern (Paul Hawkins). Hobby pm (PH) *Barking Outfall: 2 Bar-tailed Godwits, Yellow Wagtail and 3 Common Terns (Dave Morrison). *Beddington SF: 3 Arctic Tern, 1 Ring Ouzel, 2 Wood Sandpiper pics *Brent Reservoir: Waxwing heard flying over at 06.30 and 10:20; Whimbrel heard over at 06.50 then 2 seen over NE at 11:15; Ringed Plover (first of year) on mud, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 4 Little Ringed Plovers, 3 Lapwing, Kingfisher, 4 Garden Warbler, leucistic Swift, Jackdaw, Bullfinch (Brent Birders). Waxwing and Swift on the same day in the London area. Remarkable! What were the odds on that? *Broadwater: Red kite, Buzzard, 2 Hobby, garden, sedge and reed warblers, 100 + swift. LRP on Korda Lake. (Joe Dickens) *Cassiobury Park: male Mandarin Duck, Common Tern along adjacent canal, 5 Blackcap, Chiffchaff (D. McKenzie, Joanne Biscomb). *Claybury Park : f Sparrowhawk with prey, (Brandon Anderson). *Crystal Palace ridge: Buzzard, Kestrel, 2 House Martin, 2 Swift, 2 Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap (Solomigers: Jason Cunningham, Ernie Thomason and Dave Clark) *Dagenham Chase LNR: Ringed Plover on the slack at 11.40am until at least early evening, White Wagtail, Common Sandpiper, 2 Hobby, Buzzard, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Shelduck, 3 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, Sedge Warbler and a few Swifts. (V.Halley-Frame, Martin Blow, Stan Brown + 1 other birder, 4 observers by the slack is very rare!). *Dagenham: Spotted Redshank on foreshore, east of Ford Works. Viewable from Belvedere Incinerator (where that?) (BirdGuides). Also 4 Bar-tailed Godwit and 6 Ringed Plover (Dave Morrison). *Dartford marshes (University way): 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Greenshank, 3 Redshank, 1 Common Sand, 1 Swift (James Lowen) *Fishers Green (0745-0900)) at least 2 singing Nightingales, a Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, 6+ Swifts (Sash Tusa) *Fishers Green (scrape by goose field) (8.45 - 11.00) 2 greenshanks, 1 green sandpiper (R & L Sinden). *Ingrebourne Valley: Bar-tailed Godwit '''at the viewing area till12.20 at least (Shaun Harvey, Dave Morrison, Dick Jeffree) Also '''Greenshank @ 3.45 (Shaun Harvey) *Innes Lake nr Harefield. 10 Common Tern, 50 + Swift. Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, Whitethroat, Blackcap,(Chris Bessant). *London Wetland Centre: 3 Ruff, 4 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, Common Tern, 2 Shelduck, 1 Little Egret, 1 Peregrine, 2 Hobby, 20 Sand Martin, 5 House Martin, Swallow, 10 Swift, 4 singing Cetti's Warbler, Blackcap, Reed & Sedge Warbler (Jon Ridge). The same or fewer of those already listed except: 1 male Ruddy Duck & 2 Common Tern (F Symons) *Osterley Park: Swift and Whinchat, both firsts for the year + Common Buzzard over Hounslow East tube station 10.30 (K.Fisher) *Queen Mother Reservoir (permit access): Black Tern 06:20 (Birdguides). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 6 Avocet, 4 Greenshank, 4 Hobbies, 5 Common Sandpipers, 25 Bar-tailed Godwits, 4 Whimbrel, 2 Grey Plover, 20+ Swift, 20+ Sand Martins, pair Wigeon, pair Teal (David Callahan). Late Afternoon C4 House Martin, 20+ Sand Martin, 1 Little Ringed Plover - all around Aveley Flash from the Northern Boardwalk. Earlier 3 Kestrel at the same time over the Landfill site, 1 Wheatear along the Riverside Path (Charlie Farrell). Ring Ouzel (2 reported) on riverside path, Male Garganey, 3 Dunlin. (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group visit) *Ruislip Lido/Poor's Field: 81 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag, 23 Herring + 4 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, 2 Common Sandpiper + 2 Little Ringed Plovers on raft, Yellow Wagtail, 13+ Swift, 4 House Martin, Swallow, 2 singing Garden Warbler, 2 singing Willow Warbler (Neil Anderson/Steve Pash) 3 LRPs, Common Sandpiper and Hobby at 17:50. (Joe Dickens) *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe (with 2 young) 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 12 Tufted Duck, 1 House Martin, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Long-tailed Tit, Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Common Whitethroat, 6 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, Chaffinch, House Sparrow, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) * Walthamstow: Lockwood, 2 Common Sandpipers, LRP, Pheasant, Many Common Terns, 100+ Swift. N of East Warwick, singing Garden Warbler. Marsh, 2 Yellow Wagtails, Wheatear, Linnets back paddock, many Lesser Whitethroats, Whitethroats, Sedge Warblers, Blackcaps. Grasshopper Warbler Eastern end of the boardwalk. Waterworks N.R. Green Sandpiper, Snipe. (69 spp) http://walthamstowwildlife.blogspot.com/ (Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger) * Wanstead Flats: Yellow Wagtail (over), Meadow Pipit, Skylark, C. Whitethroat, L Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Linnet, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 juv Common Gull, Heron, 5 Pochard (4m), 3 Swift, 6 Swallow, 1 House Martin, 1 brood of 7 C Goose goslings (the eggs escaping the paraffin wax), 2 Greylag goslings (45sp NC/SF/MJ/ST) * Wanstead Park: pair of Reed Warbler (SoM), L Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, 5 Swift, 10 + Sand Martin, 4 + House Martin, Swallow, Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 3 Little Egret (communal fishing), 3 Grey Heron, Rose Ringed Parakeet, Egyptian Goose, 3 Great Crested Grebe (pair #1 with 2 eggs), Little Grebe, Black-headed Gull, LBB Gull, Kingfisher heard, 3 Mistle Thrush (47 sp, NC) *Wormwood Scrubs: (07.00-09.30) 4 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Sedge Warbler, 3 Swift N.E., 17 Swallow N.E., 7 Stock Dove on pitches plus 1 over, 6 Lesser Whitethroat (4 singers), 8+ Whitethroat, 8 Chiffchaff, 11 singing Blackcap, 1 Reed Bunting, 7 Meadow Pipit (2 singers), 7+ Linnet, 1 Jackdaw, 2 Sparrowhawk. (Scrubbers). *Fairlop Waters(:17.30-18.30 ) 4 Yellow Wagtail,1 Wheatear,1 Sedge Warbler,1 Little Owl 'Sunday 1st May 2011' *Alexandra Park: 9 Swifts, 3 Sand Martins, 2 Swallow, 3 House Martin, 2 Linnet, Common Tern (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts). *Barking Bay: on the rising tide, 2 Little Stint, 3 Turnstone, 3 Grey Plover, 9 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Common Sandpiper, 5 Greenshank, 1st summer Med Gull (Dave Morrison, Paul Hawkins, David Bradnum) *Barnet Lane, Barnet, Herts EN5: 06.45 2 Whimbrel flew low east along the Dollis Brook, they appeared to be pitching down on Barnet Playing Fields but we could not relocate. "Tittering" flight call subsequently heard but birds not seen again. 4 Chiffchaff singing, Common Whitethroat singing, 5 Blackcap singing. (R. A. (Bob) Husband, Dawn Chorus Walk, NW London RSPB Group). *Beddington: 1 White-fronted Goose (?), 1 Wood Sandpiper, 6 Greenshank, 1 Buzzard, pics *Blackheath: Linnet heard, Willow Warbler singing nearby, on the "Dips" Song Thrush singing and Common Whitethroat still display-flighting, but the arson attacks are getting worse, depressingly, I almost hope the Whitethroats don't stay (Joe Beale). *Broadwater Lake nr Harefield: 3 Hobbies flying high (Chris Bessant). *Brent Reservoir: 15 Waxwings north at 09.45, also Greenshank through & 2 Egyptian Geese (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall); Yellow Wagtail (Derek Turner). Also leucistic Common Swift with white rump & belly and paler brown on wings (Andrew Self). *Brickett Wood: Red Kite over 13:18 (D. McKenzie, Joanne Biscomb). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Heron, 14 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 6 Moorhen, 4 Coot, 8 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 4 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 4 Great Tit, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Starling, 4 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 6 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Bushy Park: Usual Birds, eg. Red-crested Pochards, Parakeets, Egyptian Geese - 2 Broods, one very young brood of 4 ... and another fairly well developed brood of 4. Also seen was 2 Reed Bunting and 1 Willow Warbler was heard. *Camden Town - Regents Park Canal - Oval Road: 1 House Martin near a nest and Pied Wagtail on roof (Michael Mac). *Cheshunt, Brookfield Park: 1 Hobby over 'Tesco Extra' car park at 15.00hrs (Nigel May). *Cranford Park: 3 Goldcrest, 1 Firecrest, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Jay, pair of Kestrels, 3 Buzzard over, 2 Mistle Thrush, lost count of the Robins (WM) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 3 Shelduck, Gadwall,. 30+ Tufted Duck including male & female with red nasal saddles (photos on blog http://eastindiadockbasin.blogspot.com/ ), Sparrowhawk, 2 Oystercatcher, 6 Common Sandpiper east along Thames in one flock , 4 Sand Martin, Swallow north, 2 House Martin, Wheatear, singing Chaffinch ( Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Enfield (A10): female Kestrel hunting over junction with Bullsmoor Lane (Katy M). *Epping Forest, Lippitts Hill: 2 Nightingale this evening (David Bradnum) *Greenwich Park: Lesser Bb Gull, 1 Egyptian Goose (where's its mate?) juvenile Mistle Thrush (Joe Beale). *Hampstead Heath (1045-1245): Whitethroats in Pryor's Field, Goldcrest, up to 3 Hobbies high over Kenwood / Highgate (Sash Tusa). *Ingrebourne Valley: Peregrine, 24 Swift, Hobby, 3 Snipe, Green Sandpiper (Shaun Harvey) *Kenwood House Grounds/Wood Pond: pr Little Grebe trilling as far as I know first since records began? Well at least for about 6 years or so, also 2 Mallard broods (Michael Mac). *Kew Gardens (14:00-16:00): 3 Hobby, 2 Swift, Stock Dove (Gus Wilson) *Kingston (river) 25 Sand Martins, several House Martins, 1 Swallow and 1 Swift. (J. Dickerson) *King George V Reservoir (permit only): 3 Black Tern on South Basin late morning; also 6 Little Gulls, Arctic Tern and Greenshank (Birdguides) *London Wetland Centre: Bar-tailed Godwit and 4 Ruff still present, Wood Sandpiper new in, 4-5 Common Sand, female RIng Ouzel on East Bank, 35-40 Swift, 7-8 House Martins, Wheatear (Grazing Marsh), at least 2 Hobby (Matt Palmer) *Muswell Hill: 2 Buzzards circling high towards Friern Barnet, Blackcap nesting in neighbours garden.(P.Angus) *Oakwood Park,N14: 1 singing male Lesser Whitethroat (Robert Callf). *Osterley Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker 1, Common Tern 2, Ring-necked Parakeet flock of c150 (K.Fisher). *Pinner Park Farm: female Wheatear by the main entrance, Swallow, 3 male Whitethroat, 3 Jackdaw, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Herring Gull & 2 Green Woodpecker (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 1 Whimbrel and 4 Common Sandpipers at Stone Barges, flock of 50+ Bar Tailed Godwits flew along Thames with a breakaway party trying to land for about 15 mins on Aveley Marsh, 2 Greenshanks and 6 Avocets - Target Pools, 15 Swifts and 5 Hobbies over Wennington Marsh, 4 Teal and pair of Wigeons - Aveley Marsh, 7 Bar Tailed Godwits and 3 Whimbrels - Purfleet scrape, singing Lesser Whitethroats and Willow Warbler - Cordite plus usuals (eg garden/woodland birds before anyone asks) (Ian Bradshaw) *Regent's Park: Hanover Bridge area - Swift over (1st of year for me) singing Reed Warbler. Wildfowl Enclosure - 3 broods of Red-crested Pochard a 3, 6, 10, 1 of 3 Mallard also male Kestrel (Michael Mac). also seen 2''' Arctic Terns', pr Common Terns, Common Sandpiper, pr Wheatears, Yellow Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, 4 Jackdaws (Tony Duckett). *Sewardstone Marsh: Garden Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Whitethroats, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Willow Warbler 6 species of warbler, and heard two more, Sand Martins, Goldfinch (Alan Hobson). *South Norwood Lake: '''Hobby, '''1 Common Swift, pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe, 12 Tufted Duck, 2 Greylag Goose, 2 House Martin, 4 Song Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Long-tailed Tit, Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 singing Willow Warbler, 6 Blackcap, 6 Chiffchaff, 1 Ciommon Whitethroat, 1 Pied Wagtail, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, c6 House Sparrow, 3 Stock Dove, 1 Collared Dove, (John Watson,Gavin Hawgood & Ernie Thomason) *Springwell Lake nr Harefield: Hobby, 20 plus Swift, Garden Warbler, 2 Reed Warblers, Whitethroat, Blackcap, 3 Common Terns. *Staines Reservoir: '''Great Northern Diver', 11 Little Gull, Marsh Harrier > north, Common Buzzard, Greenshank, Turnstone, 3 Bar-tailed Godwit, 2 Whimbrel, Yellow Wagtail; also an aberrant Swift with lots of white on belly and upperparts, maybe a bird seen in previous years (REI,KLP). In the evening, three flocks of Bar-tailed Godwits flew E or NE - c35, 17 and c30 (plus two Grey Plovers); also Slavonian Grebe still present plus two Oystercatchers (Rob Innes). Also Wheatear and Common Sand (Matt Palmer) *Surbiton: possible Red-rumped Swallow north at 10.30 (MG per A Self) *Ten Acre Wood / Sharvel Lane: 2 Pheasant, 2 Hobby, m Kestrel, 3 Lapwing, 6 Stock Doves, 2 Swift, 2 Pied Wagtail, 7 Swallow (breeding pr at stables), 3 Sand Martins, (possible Greenland-bulky looking) Wheatear on earth mound, 11 Blackcap, 13 Whitethroat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, pr Jay, 12+ Jackdaw, several Rooks in / out of wood (c8 birds), 3 male Reed Bunting on territory , Linnet (Neil Anderson). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Raven over 11:48; also Red-legged Partridge, Greenshank, 4 Common Tern, good numbers of hirundines, seven species of warbler including 2 singing Garden Warbler and 3 singing Willow Warbler, 2 Tree Sparrow - many thanks to Joan Thompson (D. McKenzie, Joanne Biscomb). *Wanstead Park: pair of Reed Warbler (SoM), 4 Swift east, drumming Lesser Spotted Woodpecker near the Dell, 2 singing Willow Warbler, singing Coal Tit, 5 Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk, Swallow NW (S Fisher). *Wanstead Flats: Yellow Wagtail on football pitch then off NE, singing Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Swift east, 5 Swallow (2 NW, 1 SE and 2 West), 2 male Reed Bunting, Willow Warbler and erm the usuals (though don't tell anyone I wrote that!) (S Fisher). * 'Archived News' |}bast